narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiritsu Taisei/Jonin
Kiritsu Taisei is a Jonin hailing from Getsugakure. A former member of Team Chinka, he has since departed from the team like the others have, though he still keeps close ties with his former teammates. Having gained nearly full control over the negative energy in his soul by combining it with his positive energy, he has undergone several radical emotional changes since his unition of his negative and positive energies.. Despite the emotional changes, he's still the same down to earth person he was when he was a Genin, though with some different personality quirks. When he's not undergoing missions with Oda Genji, he can be seen relaxing at the village. Background Having been recently promoted to Jonin, Kiritsu has never felt more at peak with his abilities than he has now. He has been teaching students in the Getsugakure Academy, serving primarily as a substitute teacher when he's not undergoing missions with Oda Genji. During this time, he discovered how to use Lightning Release, which he had begun training with a lot to help combine with his Wind Release, which he had already mastered. Considered one of the top prodigies of Wind Release in the village, he primarily teaches wind based techniques to students, giving them basic or advanced advice depending on their rank. He's seen as someone any student is able to ask a question to relating to Wind Release, being seen as an open minded teacher who a lot of the students respect. The biggest challenge for him before achieving Jonin rank was finally merging his negative energy with his positive. It took him years to do this, constantly fine tuning his chakra with deep meditation sessions with a village healer. After years of constant chakra balancing, he finally balanced his negative and positive energy into one, finally feeling at peace. Appearance Kiritsu has been described as a fairly attractive man. His hair had grown out to be very long, resting at the center of his back. Having balanced his negative and positive energies, his hair went from white to grey, reflecting the black and white hair each form possessed. He's fairly tall, having hit a growth spurt when he turned sixteen. He wears a handcrafted suit, made of the same material as his old outfit. The outfit consists of a black coat with fur lining around the collar. He wears a specially crafted belt that keeps his pants comfortably fit, which are a matching black. His shoes are a pair of dress shoes, combining both fashion and function, also black. Like his old outfit, his outfit changes color to reflect his environment, giving him an artificial camouflage to help hide him in dense areas. His outfit is also adaptive to weather conditions, keeping his body cool during hot days and warm during cold days while also being hydrophobic, meaning water drips off of the outfit without seeping into the fabric, helping keep him dry if he happens to fall into water. He no longer wears his headphones, having gotten used to being deaf. He reads people's lips and can figure out what they're saying fluently. He has gained a unique chakra signature during this time; Instead of being within his body, his chakra rests outside of his body, being shown as a bright blue aura surrounding him to those who can detect chakra. Personality Eccentric, kind, a little bit mad, there are few words that could describe Kiritsu's... unique personality. He has a great air of kindness around him, which is seen most by the people around him. Though when he's alone, he tends to be more in the middle; Not quite happy, but at the same time, not sad, either. He's been described as an emotional rollercoaster at times, since there's still leftover effects from the negative energy's control over him. He can sometimes be seen completely happy one day, then seem depressed and constantly evasive the next. There's no telling when his emotions will change, always unpredictable, always wildly swinging like the pendulum on a grandfather clock. Abilities Despite his personality, none of Kiritsu's combat capabilities have faltered. If anything, they've become much better. He's become a master at his sword, spear, stealth and ninjutsu, being considered a ghost with a blade by some of his adversaries. His almost surgical precision with bladed weapons earned him the moniker "Surgeon of Getsugakure". Kenjutsu Kiritsu's Kenjutsu couldn't have looked any better. Having mastered just about everything there is from the style his father taught him, his movements have been considered elegant, subtle, and most of all, dangerous. His style has adopted some of his father's, using carefully selected movements to counter an opponent's attack by negating it, leaving them wide open for a quick, precise slash. His acrobatic capabilities make him a deadly kenjutsu master, allowing him to move quickly, smoothly and unpredictably. Having incorporated chakra flow into his kenjutsu, he can produce deadly slashes and stabs augmented by his chakra, either increasing the cutting range of his sword, or allowing for much deeper cuts. By combining his kenjutsu with his mastery over the Body Flicker Technique, he can be in several spots at once, cutting off crucial angles that his opponent could use, leaving them wide open for an attack. He no longer uses the katana his father commissioned to have crafted for him, having placed it in a special weapons case that is under locks, a reminder of the things his father did for him. He now utilizes two swords, both of them he crafted himself under tutorship of the village's blacksmith, made of the same material as his first sword. His offhand sword is rather unique. It fits over his hand like a gauntlet, having only a sword blade. The blade is made with a more double edged design. His main weapon is a finely crafted rapier. For the rapier, the material is still strong and durable, but Kiritsu decided to add some flex to the blade, allowing it more free movement as a rapier should. No matter how much the blade bends, it can't break, giving it strong durability. More often than not, he uses his rapier to disarm his opponent using elegant flourishes and carefully coordinated movements to keep his opponent off guard. Once he disarms his opponent, he goes in with a perfectly united combo of different sword slashes, as if the two swords were a part of his body. Bukijutsu Though he doesn't use shuriken or kunai as much as he used to, his accuracy nonetheless is still as sharp as it used to be, though there are times where his subpar vision makes it hard for him to get a proper aim in. Because of this, he began to work more on his abilities with his spear. Considered a top notch spearman, his mid-range skills with his spear are deadly. By combining unpredictable swings and stabs with equally unpredictable movements, his style has been considered a deadly dance, one that keeps his opponents constantly on edge. Because of the cloth still tied to his spear, his swing directions are unpredictable, as the cloth constantly moves in random directions, hiding the true direaction of his spear's swing or stab. Thanks to the bladed head, he can perform a broad array of swings for defense and offense, making him a surgical expert at spearplay. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is another field Kiritsu has become extremely proficient in. His mastery over Wind Release: Great Breakthrough allows him to deliver one powerful hurricane force gust after another. Thanks to his mastery over the skill, he can summon a Great Breakthrough with but two handseals; The first and the last. If he needs to, he can manipulate the shape of the gust, creating a specialized tunnel to improve his projectilve speed, accuracy and distance. He can also provide this to his former teammates, allowing them to use their skills more proficiently and more accurately. He has also picked up some Lightning Release techniques, which he has shown some promise in. Another unique skill he's picked up in is chakra suturing. By creating stitches with his chakra, he can keep an opponent from moving by sealing off one of their limbs, or even creating a zone that activates when stepped on, suturing their foot to the ground. He can also activate these sutures via touch, making his taijutsu dangerous. Taijutsu Following his promotion to Chuunin, Kiritsu has been working greatly on his taijutsu to help fill in that close quarters gap. Thanks to years of training, his taijutsu is at its peak. Capable of a mixture of Judo and Karate, he can expertly deflect and counter attacks almost instinctively. By using the clinch, he can restrict an opponent's attacks and deliver crushing kicks to his opponent's midsection, tearing away at their stamina one kick at a time. By getting his opponent to bend over slightly, he can grab one of their arms and perform a lateral roll, leaving them open for an armbar that they're unable to get out of thanks to restricting their movement via chakra sutures. Dojutsu Kiritsu possesses a unique Dojutsu. Once thought as a visual defect, his Dojutsu awoken one day when he was in mid combat. His eyes spread outward, forming a sort of tribal design. The Dojutsu possesses a wide array of unique abilities. The most prominent is the energy sensing. The Dojutsu can detect chakra signatures, even creating a trail where the source moved towards, giving him a sort of sixth sense. This detected energy is then processed within the information centers of his brain, giving him a mental reading of the energy's properties. The second grants him enhanced vision, allowing him to see even in near zero-visibility. The third is the most recent ability he unlocked. By utilizing the Dojutsu, he can bring his chakra signature to life, creating a sphere that protects him from a wide array of different attacks. The only limit is how strong his chakra was at the time of the activation. Deafsense Because of Kiritsu's deafness, the brain has learned to pick up the slack by raising his other senses. Though not as finely tuned as those who would have been blind, his enhanced senses allow him to pick up vibrations thanks to his sense of touch being enhanced. Another sense he has picked up is sense of sight. Though this does not enhance his vision in any way, he is capable of picking up even the slightest bodily cues, capable of figuring out his opponents and his allies by their body language. Thanks to being able to see their body language more clearly, he can see if someone is hiding something and can pick up on even the most subtle of emotions, even those that are hidden. He often uses this to help his allies in any way he can. His deafness also gives him a more higher awareness about his surroundings, allowing him to pick up more subtle cue around the areas he walks in, giving him more information just on sight alone than hearing would have.